2018
2018 The First Wave of Users The year of 2018 brought about the biggest influx of new users to the No Nut November subreddit up until that time and the first moderators of the sub were chosen by the admin Yeeval to help moderate the subreddit as thousands of players started joining. The original subreddit moderators included Noahbacontr, Mandr0ssos, robosmith10, KnowTheDrill, tuzukituckert, mattythebuoy, DoctorAlabhad as well as the NoNutNovemberOrg account which was owned by Yeeval. These 8 moderators (not including Yeeval's second account) formed The Original Eight. On the 2nd of November 2018, the subreddit moderators were asked if they wanted to moderate the newly founded Discord as well, although not all of them joined. The No Nut November Discord Origins On the second of November 2018, a new Discord server was made for the No Nut November subreddit. A user by the name of Cubity_First assisted Yeeval in setting up the Discord and ran it with him although he himself did not participate in the challenge. A moderator by the name of robosmith10 recruited "Junior Nut Police" to help moderate the Discord since it was growing and not all of the subreddit mods came to help the Discord. Cubity_First set up the applications and then they were chosen. Some of these "Junior Nut Police" included Goober & Guppy. The normal "Nut Police" were the moderators who came from the subreddit. It was at around that time that Yeeval decreed that moderators of the Discord and the subreddit were to be different and could not transfer over. That means that if you were a mod on the Discord, you were not given mod status on the subreddit as well. Only original mods who came from the subreddit such as Mandr retained their status on both the Discord and the subreddit with Yeeval remaining as the owner of both of them. "Junior Nut Police" was later renamed to "Nut Cadet" and a new role called "Nut Corporal" was made for the old moderators of the subreddit while some of the "Junior Nut Police" were promoted to regular "Nut Police". Yeeval also got his own "Nut Chief" rank (which he later passed down). Other Notable Events NNN 2018 was the first year that the famous Mr Krabs Bell Meme was used. The first time it was used is unknown but it started near the beginning of NNN 2018. The subreddit also grew to over 15 000 users by the end of November and the Discord got over 2000 members. This was also the first recorded year that Daily NNN Updates started occurring on the subreddit and they were also announced on the Discord. Overall, 2018 was a successful year for No Nut November as it created the Official NNN Discord & many new NNN memes were made that would be used for years to come. This was also the first year that the infamous Free Nut Coupons were used and a rule was created that let people know that these coupons were not official and denounced their validity. Anyone who posted the coupons would have their post removed and continuation of this may even have led to a ban from the subreddit. Memes about the coupons were also made. NNN 2018 was the last year that Yeeval was active and managed everything on both the Discord & the subreddit. EPILOGUE (Between NNN 2018 & 2019) On the 8/20/2019, prior to NNN 2019, Yeeval announced his retirement as the Nut Chief and asked the moderators if they were interested in taking over the server for him. Two of the ones who were active during that time took up the offer and thus began the long line of Nut Chiefs. The two new chiefs went by the names of niclmao & Mandr (one of the original subreddit mods). Yeeval stated that he would still check in from time to time but he rarely came online after that as he was busy with life & moderating the subreddit. Images of Jr Nut Police (aka Nut Cadet) Acceptations Guppy_cadet.png|Guppy's Junior Nut Police Acceptation Yeeval_cadet.png|Yeeval Goober_cadet.png|Goober's Nut Cadet Acceptation (After Jr. Nut Police was renamed) Famous 2018 NNN Memes Mr_Krabs_Bell_Meme.png|Origin of the famous Mr. Krabs Bell Meme 43198-people-participating-in-no-nut-november-day-1-vs-day-2.jpg|Day 1 vs. Day 2 memes Coupons.jpg|Free Nut Coupon Memes The Infamous Free Nut Coupon NNN_Coupon.jpg|Free Nut Coupon Yeeval's Retirement Sadboi_yeeval.png|Yeeval's Retirement prior to NNN 2019 Category:2018